A Walk in Your Shoes
by Divine Sanity
Summary: Brought to you by the author of the Marauder Magazine, this story is everything you expected in the average Lily and James switch places story. First chapter. Please review. I'm trying my hand at noncomedy fics.
1. Truce?

A/N: Ok, so I've been a getting a comment or two saying that I should start some more serious fics as well, so I thought _Hey! Why NOT?_ I had fifty million ideas but I didn't want to spring anything new on you guys just yet. I decided on your average Lily and James switch places fic. I know, I know, it's been done before but I had a LOT of ideas and decided that if I can make a normal fic like this genre look super spectacular to you guys, then it's ok to continue in different writing styles. See I had some like depressing ideas, and I had a couple just funny romance ones, but it's way easier to write comedy for me, so this will be a challenge. I hope you guys enjoy this!

Disclaimer: I do not and will not own any Harry Potter characters as created by J.K. Rowling. The setting does not belong to me either. Simply the plot and the one or two measly characters I may make up.

A story of the marauders and gang set in their seventh year.

Chapter 1 

A green-eyed, red-haired beauty stared into her reflection in the car window, sighing. _A pimple. Oh…Whatever, I don't care; I've got NEWT's to study for. _

Her gaze lingered for a moment longer surveying her reflection up and down. _It's plain, simple just how she liked it, right?_

She shut the book she had been trying to read and looked at her parents sitting in the two front seats. She would miss them so much. They had been her friends.

She had never had any real friends. Remus was a study buddy, but she never really told him "stuff". There was no one she could tell.

As far as she knew, being head girl this year was the best thing that ever happened to her, she could bypass the gossiping girls in the regular dorm, and have a beautifully furnished one to herself. _It was just the way she liked it right? _

She looked at the empty seats next to her. Petunia, her sister, had refused to come today, choosing instead to mark up wedding invitations for her wedding to which Lily was not invited. She and Lily had been so close till Lily had turned 11, and then Petunia had changed. The affectionate nicknames of Tuny and Lils became the past; fights and crying became the present.

Lily sighed and shifted about in her seat as the saw the car pulled into Kings Cross Station, as much as she wanted to go, she didn't want to leave the comfort of her home, the fresh-baked cookies and kisses from her mum as well as the strong-armed hugs from her father. She also didn't want to leave Petunia. Despite the differences she still loved her.

She got out of the car slamming it shut on the way to the back. She pulled her trunk out and wheeled it into the station, and through the barrier into Platform 9 3/4 her parents at her heels.

"So you've got everything you need: shirts, freshly ironed skirts, 8 sets of black robes, some dress robes, some jeans, t-shirts, shorts, sweaters for the weekend, as well as all the underwears and bras you'll ever need in a life time." Lily's mother listed quite loudly and nervously.

"MOM!" Lily said, blushing as two 3rd year boys walked past giggling.

Continuing in a whisper Mrs. Evans continued, "Some pads and tampons for you know what, some fresh-baked cookies for you to share with all your friends, all your books, extra potions ingredients, toothpaste, floss, a family picture…"

"Ok, mom, I get it, I'll be fine!" Lily said cutting her off, she pulled both her parents into a tight hug, as she felt tears come to her eyes. "I'm going to miss you guys!" "We'll miss you too." Replied her dad pulling out of the hug to look at Lily. "I can't believe you're graduating this year! My baby girl, all grown up and head girl too!" he had nothing but pride in his eyes. Lily blinked back tears and smiled at the two of them.

"I love you guys too, I'll write every day!" she paused savoring each last moment with her parents "See you guys ok? I have to go manage the prefect patrol alright?" She gave them one last hug and hurried off brushing tears away.

She hauled her trunk over to the Hogwarts Express barely managing to hoist her truck into the train. She wheeled it towards the prefect compartment and looked frustratedly at the overhead luggage rack. She bit her lip and thought _Well duh! I have my wand! _

However, before she could get out the words _Wingardium Leviosa _a voice behind her went "Does thy, fair maiden need assistance?" It was James Potter, the second best heart breaker of the school next to his best friend Sirius Black.

Lily had never understood why one of the most sought after, popular boys in the school was constantly pestering her for a date. Was he joking? _Yeah probably. _She thought bitterly.

"Get away from me Potter, I'm in no mood to deal with you."

"Come on Evans, how about a truce this year?"

Lily never thought she'd hear those words come out of his mouth. She turned around, skeptical. She studied his face. He had large hazel eyes, defined cheekbones, and a sparkling smile. Not to mention he had a great body with all his quidditch training. Lily hated to admit it but James Potter was a stud, even more so after he had resorted to using muggle contacts in place of his glasses.

She could see a smile in his eyes although his face seemed completely serious.

_He was joking. _She knew it.

"Not on your life Potter!"

"Suit yourself Evans," he said shrugging, hoisting his own trunk very easily with his strong arms. She bit her lip. _After that show, I can't do it with magic, I'll seem like a weakling! I HATE Potter! _She turned to look at him he was smirking at her giving her a look that clearly said _I'm waiting for you to ask me! _She glared at him. _Never! _

She stared up at the rack, _what could she do_?"POTTER!" She hated giving in like that. Sure enough he seemed to look even smugger but without saying anything, he lifted her trunk just as easily as his own.

She stared at his arms; she could smell his cologne. _Why did Potter have to be so CUTE? _

As he turned around, she averted her eyes. "Right well, we need to decide on which prefects will patrol at which time. As a matter of fact, they should be here to report for their duties any moment now."

Eventually, after much argument, they decided on a timetable before the prefects arrived.

Lily smiled at Remus as he walked through the door; he smiled back. She took pity on him, he was looking wearier and his sandy blonde hair seemed to be streaked with even more gray. Although, that didn't mean his good looks hadn't deteriorated any.

All the prefects were assigned duties and left for their respective jobs till only James and Lily were left in the compartment.

"Right Evans, I need to attend to some important things," he said, conjuring up a mirror from nowhere, and examining his face carefully and running his fingers through his messy hair.

He snapped his fingers and the mirror disappeared as he strode from the compartment.

Lily leaned back in her seat. _Arrogant Potter, the heartbreaker is back. _He had probably gone to meet with his equally arrogant friends. _Well…at least he had friends at all. _

She couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts; she didn't need friends there. Just books, classes, projects, and homework. Friends would be a distraction anyways.

James returned to his seat. _Why had she refused him? He was being mature, and calm. What did he do wrong?_

He opened to compartment door to find his friends Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew waiting for him. Remus was off patrolling. Sirius raised his hand in acknowledgement, but made no move to get up he seemed quite comfortable slung over the seat. Peter on the other hand jumped up his eyes darting everywhere quite excitedly "Wanna sit here James?"

"Where else would I sit?"

"Shut up and sit down Wormtail!" Sirius drawled, his gray eyes rolling in disgust.

Peter was the only marauder who wasn't a sought after heartthrob. He was short, a little plump, with out of control hair (not the cute kind like James), and small watery eyes. No one really knew how he became a marauder, he just was. The marauders were very short with him even though they included him in everything. He just wasn't up to their level.

James sat down next to Sirius.

"So?" asked Sirius, dropping most of the haughtiness in his voice and getting rid of the drawl.

"So what?" asked James.

"So did she agree to your little truce?"

"Uh, it's Evans we're talking about."

Sirius nodded understandingly.

"I think she thought I was joking," James continued, analyzing her expression as she had studied him.

"Well I can see why." Sirius said, leaning forward grinning. "I mean you're… you know, and she's…uh … not."

"What's that supposed to mean?" James said sharply. "Never mind, don't answer that," he said as Remus walked in.

"Hey Moony," Sirius said as Remus sat down. "We were just talking about James' Lily problem." Remus shook sandy blonde hair from his eyes.

"What about it?" he asked, frowning.

"She didn't really take to James' truce idea." Sirius said.

Remus nodded "I can understand where she's coming from."

Sirius frowned "Well, enough of stupid conversations, we need to think of something very grand to do to Snivellus."

Peter positively squealed in delight at the prospect of being included as all the marauders frowned at him.

"Ok so, I brought Zonko's best itching powder, color-fabulous-but-hard-to-get-out hair dye, pungent odor cream in skunk, rotten eggs, and; ok well just take a look at all the stuff and we can pick out the best items." Sirius said, dumping out a bag of assorted jokes and tricks.

The four boys poured over the jokes and decided on a very drastic plan for the beginning of their last year.

"Right, we move at dinner, right before desert. Why? Because desert is always more enjoyable after an exciting prank." Sirius said automatically taking charge.

A/N: Ok, so review, tell me if you think it's TOTALLY boring, and what I should add and what I should take out and stuff. Ok? PLEASE I beg of you. In fact it'd be nice to have someone who'd go over each chapter and edit for me. So tell me if you want to do that.


	2. Looking for Revenge

A/N: Thanks to my wonderful reviewers. I've decided to keep going since my feedback ended up positive. I think I'll keep the switch for next chapter, and finish up the prank along with some more James/Lily bickering for this one.

Aduck8myshoes- Glad to know you liked it. You'll find out about the prank this chapter!

Webling-girl05- Oh yay! A stalker. I feel popular!

James stepped quickly into the threshold of the castle; he couldn't stand another moment outside with the thestrals. He shivered and moved towards Sirius who had carefully hidden some very questionable items in his pockets.

"When do we go?" he whispered?

"Slip away right before sorting, back at the end of it." Sirius whispered back promptly.

"Righto." Remus said popping up next to them.

Peter was not a part of the prank after he had shown too much enthusiasm and Sirius had booted him from the compartment very angrily questioning the sanity of his friends for allowing such a wastrel to befriend them.

Soon enough, professor McGonagall was ushering them into the Great Hall, the marauders on the other hand moved to the side carefully waiting for most of the crowd to disperse.

James kept his invisibility cloak concealed in his robes and when no one was looking he whipped it out enclosing the three boys in the shimmery silver folds of cloth.

Remus held the marauders' map whispering directions and warnings as to problematic professors and ghosts who were making rounds of the castle.

Soon enough they were right outside a painting of a bowl of fruit. Looking both ways, Sirius reached out and tickled the pear. It squirmed back and forth in uncontrollable laughter and turned into a doorknob. Looking both ways once more, he reached out and pulled the door open, as they hurried inside.

Thousands of little faces popped up behind dishes. Most of them looked very stressed out, as they had been preparing extravagant dishes for the back-to-school feast. Sirius nodded to Remus and James and quickly moved over to one of the house elves.

"So are you er, about done preparing the feast Twinkly?" Sirius asked in a rather cool manner.

"Oh, Master Black, how is you? We is almost done, only a little more, what can we do for you Master Black? So wonderful to see you and the Masters Potter and Lupin as well!" Twinkly squeaked very excitedly and all in one breath, toppling backwards as the effort knocked the wind from her.

"Oh we're fine, so if er, you aren't too busy is it too much trouble to order 1,000 cream puffs? We're having a party up in the Gryffindor tower." He said.

Twinkly's eyes brightened, as she looked around at all the other house elves.

"Of course Master Black, it is no trouble at all!" and at once all the elves scurried about collecting ingredients for 1,000 cream puffs.

Remus and James quickly went to work looking at all the dishes, counting them to see which one would end up on which table and soon enough, the ones to the very left appeared to be the ones for the Slytherin table.

"Snivelly's favorite is the Tuna Casserole, after careful scrutiny of him every single year, he is always the first to that dish and ends up finishing the entire thing himself since no one else really wants to touch it after he does." Remus said smiling.

"Excellent." James said shortly, examining the casserole and pulling a bag of concoction that Sirius had whipped up with the ingredients they had picked. Glancing in both directions he emptied the entire bag into the casserole.

Sirius looked back at them, James gave him a thumbs up sign, Sirius nodded and replied to the house elves. "It would be great if you guys could deliver this to the common room as we really need to get back to the feast."

"Of course, anything for Master Black!" chirped another elf happily.

The three boys ran down the corridor under the invisibility cloak.

"Professor Flitwick is about to enter the great hall, if we're lucky we can slip in after him," said Remus who had consulted the map.

As per the map's instruction they slipped in after him.

"There's three seats over there!" said Sirius

Remus waved his wand causing a blue fog to erupt from it completely masking the area much to the confusion of the students, they hurried into the seats and Sirius erupted some fireworks from his wand just as James whipped off the invisibility cloak and Remus lifted his wand causing the blue fog to disappear.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled "Quite an impressive show boys, but please don't make so much of an uproar next time. As I was saying…" he continued on with his speech and Sirius, James, and Remus slapped each other high fives. "Let the feast begin!"

With that, food appeared on the table and the boys dug in. Moments later, there was an upheaval at the Slytherin table. Severus Snape's nose had turned into a giant beak about 5 feet long. He stood up squawking as giant multicolored wings exploded from his arms. With that, he flew over to Professor Trelawney and stood upon her head doing a fantastic Irish River Dance.

Snape opened his beak very wide and strange music began playing causing everyone to clap their hands over their ears. Snape flew to the ceiling and flapped about continuing the eerie music until after dessert when Flitwick was finally able to coax him to the ground. He was then sent to the hospital wing.

Only three boys did not seem shocked by these goings on and calmly ate their food shooting occasional mischievous looks at each other.

Although the teachers very well suspected who had done the deed they decided to hush up about it, seeing as it was very impressive magic. Mysteriously there seemed to be 50 points in the Gryffindor hourglass when all the others had none.

When they were adjourned for dinner, everyone was talking about the amazing prank. Only one person was not amused.

"POTTER!" Lily screeched. "I know you did this!"

James looked over at her hiding his hurt, "Yeah? And?"

"I knew you hadn't changed one BIT!"

"You never gave me a chance!"

"There's no point, you'd go and screw it up!"

"Why do you care anyway he's a snivelly git who called you a mud blood!"

"Why because I'm head girl and I don't tolerate such behavior in my school!"

"You'll never change Evans! Never any fun, never any friends."

"You'll never change Potter! GOOD FOR NOTHING!"

And with that, they both stormed angrily into the Gryffindor tower and up to their respective dormitories.

Remus and Sirius exchanged looks.

"Had to see that coming." Said Sirius.

"Yeah, definitely." Replied Remus.

"We'd better wait down here and let some steam cool off." Replied Sirius.

"You said it." Said Remus yawning and sinking into a couch by the fire.

MEANWHILE

Severus Snape lay brooding. _Ugh! Potter and his friends! They'll never let me live this down. I need revenge. What should I do? _He thought angrily.

_I could punish Potter and the mud blood in one straw! But what? _But he was never able to finish that thought as Peeves the poltergeist swooping in.

Snape was one of the few students Peeves actually listened to. No one knew why Peeves singled out students in that manner, but Snape got lucky.

_Excellent! He thought. Peeves always has interesting ideas! _He motioned the poltergeist closer and the two began to whisper excitedly.


	3. The Torture Begins

A/N: Ok so, I'm trying to update a lot before school starts, because once it does I'll have absolutely NO time. Ok, so I hope u like this chapter.

Hazelocean- Here's your update!

Lily stormed angrily into her room. _At least she had her own right? _She gave the room a quick look but was too distraught to do any proper exploring.

_THAT POTTER! _ She sighed. _He would never learn. And on top of that, poor Snape! _

She ripped back deep maroon sheets and sank into the contours of the mattress deep in thought. _I have to get my mind off that moron. _She pushed back her hair and pulled up the duvet. Her face was red and sweaty in irritation.

She mentally planned out the next day. Nothing that included extreme contact with Potter and she knew she would feel better after planning her day out.

_Breakfast, Schedules, Break to study for NEWTS, Classes, Finish homework, Write letter to parents, Lunch, Study for NEWTS, more classes, finish homework, dinner, tutor Alex and Martin for charms, oversee Honor Association meeting, finish any last homework and/or projects, patrol corridors that'll be over by 11:30 and I should be in bed by 12:00. Perfect! _

MEANWHILE

James was fuming. _Who did Evans think she was anyway? Bossing him around like that! _With these thoughts, he nicked himself right below the ear (he was shaving). _ARGH! Well at least it's a small one. _He thought, inspecting it.

_Oh that feels so much better! _He had just stepped into the shower and was massaging conditioner into his scalp and then out the tips very carefully as to not provoke any knots.

_Quidditch training starts tomorrow! And I'm captain! Oh god, that means I can't do patrol duty tomorrow! Evans will be FURIOUS! _He thought quite smugly. _The more the better! _

Soon enough, his conscience got the better of him. _Evans was a nice girl. She was always trying to help Snape, she was really over-worked, and… she was the most gorgeous girl in their grade…without even trying! Imagine if she did! _He whistled softly to himself stepping out of the shower softly and wrapping a towel around his waist.

He carefully worked Sally's Silky Shine Serum (he always used SSSS on Monday) through his hair making sure to touch every hair with just the right amount. He then brushed his hair also very carefully. _No knots, excellent. _He de-linted and pressed his robes for the next day laying them over a chair. He changed into pajamas, chose Bonnie's Blackhead Belittler to wash his face, and brushed his teeth (500 strokes per tooth). He grinned at himself in the mirror. _Perfect. _

The next morning Lily woke up bright and early. She put on a pair of robes. It was a little wrinkled and there was fuzzy lint everywhere. _But who cares? _She pulled on a pair of sneakers, combed her hair rapidly, causing many split-ends, then pulled it into a low, messy ponytail. She finished by gargling with mouthwash.

She by-passed makeup completely instead choosing to review her notes from 6th year to make sure she wasn't behind in anything. After which she drew up a calendar for the week carefully marking in every single appointment. Then carefully organizing everything into folders in her bag, headed for breakfast.

In James' room, he was busy brushing his hair, making sure every messy tuft was carefully brushed. He flipped in his contacts and put on his perfect robes, de-linting as well as dewrinkling once more to make sure. He slipped on a pair of designer loafers, and then sprayed on a bit of Arnold's Amazing Aroma followed by Dean's Deodorizing Deodorant.

He grabbed a couple books and headed downstairs to meet his friends.

On the way however, he met a not-so-friendly face. "Evans." He said icily, nodding his head curtly but defiantly at her. As much as he liked her, he was still angry with her.

"Potter, I thought I would run in to you, remember you're patrolling the West wing today evening." She replied talking to him as if he was five years old.

"I know. I love how you assume I would forget." James replied mockingly.

"Hey, you can never be too careful. You're not the most **responsible **of people." She said, putting extra emphasis on responsible.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"What do you think it's supposed to mean?"

"I think it means what it's supposed to mean."

"I think you don't think it means…."

During all this bickering two excited faces watched from the shadows.

"Peevsie deserves credit for this too, he found the spell!" said Peeves.

"Yeah whatever, said Snape, waving him off." He gripped his wand tightly, and moved out from behind the tapestry he was hiding behind, although Lily and James were too busy to notice.

He whispered a very questionable spell at the exact same time Lily and James turned around. James had his wand out in an instant. "RICTU…" that was not his voice. That wasn't his wand. He looked down and saw protrusions where there normally weren't. That was definitely not his body. He looked up to see his own face staring at him, horrified.

"What did you do?" James growled in Lily's voice, attempting to lift Snape by the neck of his robes, however failing since Snape was now a head taller than him.

Lily, in James' body was cowering behind James in Lily's body, which looked quite funny to the passerby.

(A/N: From now on when I refer to Lily I mean Lily in James' body, and when I refer to James I mean James in Lily's body)

Snape smirked at James. "Can't do anything about it Potter, whoops I mean MUDBLOOD!" he said, satisfied.

"We'll go to the headmaster about this!" replied Lily in a low gravelly tone. Turning red she quickly covered her mouth, embarrassed.

"Come on POTTER!"

Snape's smile widened even further. "You're stuck like this for 15 days, there is no counter curse, the headmaster nor anyone else will be able to do anything about it!"

Lily's eyes widened and with a sudden "Oh," she passed out.

James gritted his teeth. _He was LILY EVANS now, he couldn't pick himself up, and how was he going to get her anywhere?_ "Shoot." He whispered. He picked Lily up by the arms and dragged her behind the same tapestry that Snape had been hiding behind.

He transfigured a stone into a cup and spouted icy cold water from his wand into it. He tilted Lily's chin up and tipped the cup into her mouth. _Wake up Evans! _She coughed and spluttered but opened her eyes.

"AH!" She screamed, taking a look at him.

"What?"

"I thought I was in a dream, but…but it's true?"

"That we're uh…switched?"

"No DUH,"

"So how do we get back? Go to the headmaster?"

"No, first of all Snivelly said he can't do anything about it, and I'm sure Snivelly would have made sure he couldn't do anything. Second, that's humiliation! I'm NOT telling anyone!"

"So what do you suggest we do? POTTER?"

"Just, let's go through this day and we'll talk about it after, you know, so we have time to think."

"Right, so first, breakfast, I'm supposed to sit with Sirius, and them right?"

"Right and who am I supposed to sit with?" James hoped to god his observations had been incorrect.

"Uh," Lily turned red. "No one in particular," she whispered hoarsely.

_Shoot! His observations were correct. _

James turned around "Well, uh…right." He quickly picked up Lily's scattered books, and with an "Oaf Evans! This weighs a ton!" he scurried into the Great Hall.

Lily looked about at James books. _He didn't even have these classes today! What had he been thinking? _She groaned, rubbing her head where she had fell, and ran off to the Head Boy's dorm. Without even thinking she ran over to the James' suitcase picked up the right books and bolted. When she got outside she took a breath. Gasping for air, _I do NOT want to go in there…AGAIN! _

She ran off to the Great Hall and slid into a seat next to Sirius, hoping he hadn't noticed her. "PRONGSIE! What took you so long mate?" Sirius gave her a thump on the back causing her to lean forward coughing. Sirius frowned, "I always do that, you never cough, are you sick mate?"

"Just a little, under the weather you know." She tried to avoid saying as much as possible.

Sirius nodded sympathetically. "Well, aren't you going to eat? Food always makes you better!"

"Right!" she nodded, spooning a small portion of eggs, some strawberry yogurt, and a piece of toast onto her plate. She poured skim milk into her goblet and began to eat.

"Is that all you're eating mate?" Remus had slid into the seat on the other side of Lily looking highly confused and a little concerned.

Lily looked down at her plate. _What more do I need?_ She looked down the table and saw James, he had piled his plate high with waffles, pancakes, toast, sausages, bacon, and god knows what else. She reddened slightly. _She couldn't eat all that! _

But she would have to try, she finished the little food she had left and took a gigantic serving of sausages. Sirius grinned at her "That's more like it!"

Lily groaned as she forced herself to finish the last bite. She got up feeling very heavy and bloated. She picked her bag up; it felt like it weighed 3 tons.

Just then, Professor McGonagall moved among the students with schedules in her hand. "Ah, Mr. Potter, your OWLS were excellent, and your work was quite up to par as usual, and I see you've applied for all the NEWT's classes required to be an Auror, is that correct?" Lily didn't know what to say, just simply nodded. _James' work was up to par? He's ALWAYS slacking! Maybe I don't give him enough credit! _She picked up James' schedule, tapping it with her wand color-coding it and adding notes here and there.

She looked at the first little square (coded blue), Charms. _YES! At least I can relax there. _

Meanwhile, James was confused normally his stomach could handle all the food, leaving him with a contented bloated feeling, however today he ached and pained. He pushed back his half-eaten plate dejectedly and moved to pick up his bag. He moved over to Professor McGonagall.

"Evans! Excellent OWLS, wonderful work in class, all the NEWTS for a Healer, is that correct?" James nodded. _Evans wanted to be a healer?_ McGonagall handed him his schedule, which he promptly crumpled and threw into his bag. He walked to his first class, Charms, leaving Professor McGonagall in quite a daze. _Evans crumpling her schedule, and she could have sworn she saw Potter color-coding his. What is happening?_

Professor Flitwick was also quite muddled, his best student had been quite inattentive so far, and his biggest slacker (who happened to have incredible potential) was answering every question correctly. But he was only halfway through the class; maybe everyone was just tired from holidays.

Lily had sat in the back row with Sirius and Remus. (Peter wasn't taking NEWT level charms; in fact he was only taking NEWT level Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology). She couldn't help but answer all the questions it was her nature. _But that POTTER, he had been rude and inattentive the entire class and Flitwick was probably very unhappy with her. Oh Potter made her so mad. She had to get back at him. But what?_

"Now class who can tell me the charm to reverse the effect of a potion, that is, cause the potion to give the exact opposite results it was intended to give?" Flitwick looked around expectantly. "Might Evans know?"

James looked up "Wha?"

"Do you know the answer to my question?"

"If I had known, or at least even felt like answering I probably would have raised my hand wouldn't I?" James answered in a mocking tone. He wasn't in such a great mood after his limited breakfast.

"SHUT UP…EVANS," Lily could feel herself reddening, _oh why oh why did she stand up? _

James looked back at her, smirking, _Evans thinks she can boss me around? Think again! _

"Why should I?" he asked standing up, advancing on her.

_She couldn't coil back now. If only she could… _WHAM! Without even thinking she had slapped him across the face so hard he flew back. _So, Potter could do that to me if he wanted? _

"THAT'S QUITE ENOUGH!" much to the two students' misfortune, Professor McGonagall had stopped by to have a word with Professor Flitwick and had witnessed the entire scene. "Potter, do you know what you have just done?"

"Yes," Lily said coolly, still angrily eyeing Potter on the floor who was wincing.

"So you are aware that you, as a gentleman, have just **Miss **Evans?" McGonagall put great emphasis on the word Miss.

"Yeah and?" Lily couldn't believe the words coming from her mouth "She was disrespecting the teacher!"

McGonagall couldn't believe a word of this. "Is that true Professor Flitwick?"

"Uh well, in some senses maybe uh…" Professor Flitwick couldn't bear to see his favorite student in trouble; she was probably just having a bad day.

But that was all the confirmation Professor McGonagall needed.

"Right, detention, the both of you, I'll have something very interesting planned, maybe the two of you can get along!" she said extending a hand to James on the floor and pulling him up. "Return to your seats the both of you."

Growling they both returned to their seats without a word.

"You HIT Evans!" Sirius whispered incredulously as Lily returned to her seat.

"Yeah? So?" Lily was in no mood for this.

"You can't hit a GIRL!" Remus whispered, joining the conversation wide-eyed.

"Well I just did!" Lily could not believe what she had just done_, she had earned her first detention, she was stuck in JAMES POTTER'S body, and she had hit herself, what more could possible happen? What a NIGHTMARE!_

Remus and Sirius stared at her, their jaws dropping, and turned to each other. "What's wrong with him?" Remus mouthed. "No idea!" said Sirius "But we should find out." Remus nodded looking over Sirius' shoulder at James. _What could have gotten into him? To hit the girl of his dreams? _

Remus shook his head and turned his mind back to Flitwick's lecture.

A/N: So the trouble begins. PLEASE REVIEW! My reviewers are all that keep me writing. Even if I get just one!


	4. Bathroom Break

A/N: Yeah so since its still summer break (school starts on the 22nd) I'm still bored so I'm updating lol. Hope you like this chapter!

Lily exited Charms clutching her books cautiously. She felt bad for hitting Potter; she never should have done it. But how could she apologize, he'd simply take it to his already inflated head.

She glanced a look behind her to see him standing in the doorway looking genuinely reproachfully at her. She stopped a second, shook her head and continued on her way to the common room. She grabbed and armchair nearest the fire and sat down beginning work on her charms essay.

Just as she was putting the finishing touches on a 4 ft. essay, which was really, only supposed to be 3 ft. long James slipped into the chair next to her.

He took a deep breath and said "I know you refused my truce idea but for now when we're like this, do you want to think about changing your mind I mean you don't have to but I thought, I mean, err".

She could see how much effort this was taking as she glanced him over. He seemed to be serious. She sighed. "Fine Potter, but only because we're stuck this way."

He smiled. _Is that really what I look like when I smile? _"Ok so while we're at it, I need to learn how to be you, he said. And I'll teach you how to be me. We'll be perfect at being each other, and no one should know the difference. As long as Snivelly doesn't squeal we're ok. If he does it spells public humiliation."

She gave another sigh this would take a while. _But he seems to be trying. _She led him towards the Head Girl room.

"Of course, this is where you'll be sleeping. In the drawer under the mirror is a set of hairclips and a brush, I expect you to brush your hair and tie it neatly everyday. The bed should be made and aired out each morning. Across from the bed is the bulletin board, it has the calendar of every single appointment you have to make," She said gesturing to a gigantic floor to ceiling bulletin board about 8 ft. by 15 ft. on which there was a calendar partly covered by flyers, notes, homework, test dates, and everything else she would need for the rest of the year.

"It's a little messy, but it keeps me organized, so you have to check it everyday for my appointments. There're a couple kids you have to tutor, teachers to help, club meetings to oversee, students you have to talk to about problems and such, homework to finish, and tests to make up, etc." She turned to see how he was handling all this information and he seemed to be taking it all in, although the bulletin board seemed to have awed him.

"Right, and there's the bathroom, for bathroom functions, and there's the sho..." she stopped mid-word and turned to look at Potter horrified. He stared back equally appalled. "You can't go two weeks without taking a bath!"

"I can't take a bath as you!"

"And I can't take a bath as you!"

"But my hair will get oily!" James whimpered.

"Fine we take showers, but we have to promise to respect each others privacy that is, close your eyes the entire way, I'm trusting you ok?" she looked at him hoping to God he wasn't a total pervert.

"Ok yeah and there's the study, all the textbooks and stuff are in there."

"All that is good but what do you do to like hang out?" he asked innocently.

She reddened slightly. "As Lily Evans, you do not hang out, there's no time and…." She turned around mumbling "no one to do it with". James reached out and put a hand on her shoulder, reaching up to do so. At a loss of words they stood there for a few seconds. "Well you'll need to show me your stuff too." She said, promptly back to her brisk manner.

He lead her to the Head Boy room, it was identical to the Head Girl room. "Ok where to start? There's the bed. There's the mirror, and I would appreciate it if you could put these products in my hair, there's the chart for which one at which time. Wash your face with these, shave with these. The chart explains which one for which day. And then er, de-wrinkle and de-lint your clothes everyday. There's the bed, make it every weekend or so. There's the study but the books aren't in there, they're under my bed. Quidditch practice and match times are right next to the other chart I showed you. Uh there's the shower, same rules apply." He looked at her.

She smiled "Easy enough."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, frowning.

"It means that I'll have an easier time than you will, my life is obviously way harder." She said very matter-of-factly.

"Oh really? My life's no walk in the park either!" James chided.

"What is there? Sitting on a broom till your bum is sore, goofing off in all your classes, and snogging a couple girls!"

"All you have to do is teach a couple kids, go to a few meetings and act like a nerd, no social life to deal with at all, no reputation to keep up, it's a piece of cake!"

"Tell you what Potter, I'll make you a bet, by the end of the week whoever admits that the other's life is more difficult will do a favor to the winner, any favor of their choice."

"Yeah fine, I already know what I'm going to ask for!" James said, smirking.

"FINE!" Lily stormed off angrily to lunch.

"Hey mate! How're you feeling?" _Ugh, Sirius, what a pain in the… _But before she could finish her thought Sirius had thumped her on the back. "Better I hope, because hitting LILY EVANS is very unlike you, not to mention the fact that she's a girl."

"Are you saying girls can't take a hit?" Lily snapped back.

"It's not that man, it's just, etiquette you know?" Sirius said, taken aback.

"And I'm sure YOU of all people are a master at etiquette."

"Well, I mean, you know what we have to deal with those parties and stuff, and remember those er…classes we took?" Sirius replied, still taken aback.

"Which ones?" Lily said curiously.

"The ah, well that is to say… Er…" Sirius had lowered his voice to barely a whisper.

"Are you talking about the ballroom dancing ones, the place mat setting ones, or my personal favorite, the posture ones?" Remus had slid into the seat on the other side of Lily taking no precaution to lower his voice.

"Shut up!" Sirius whispered looking around.

"Oh come on Padfoot, its not so bad!" Remus said, still keeping his normal tone of voice.

"But it's a reputation thing! I'm laid-back, lazy (if you will), and cool. I am NOT a dancer!" Sirius said, loudly causing two third years to jump with fright.

Lily smiled "Oh THOSE classes!" _Potter took DANCING! HAHA! _"Yeah THOSE CLASSES!" she said speaking in a rather loud voice causing James to look down the table at her in alarm. She smiled wickedly at him pretending not to notice his warning looks as she drained her pumpkin juice. She wiped her lips with a napkin and hurried from the Great Hall.

_Just because she wasn't in her own body doesn't mean she couldn't get a head start on studying for NEWTS! _

She hurried to the Head Boy's room and pulled Potter's books from under in bed, slapping the dust from the cover. She picked out two or three and took them into the study where she began drawing up detailed notes, tapping occasional sentences with her wand causing them to be highlighted. When she heard a disturbing crash downstairs. She rushed quickly to the Gryffindor common room and saw James standing guiltily next to a large vase, well actually, pieces of a large vase.

"Oh!" Lily said laughing it off. "Reparo!" she said waving her wand, watching the pieces fly together. "Anything else?"

"No…"

"Alright then Potter, don't bug me…"

"Well actually…uh… I have to go the bathroom."

_Well, can't expect him to hold it for 15 days. _"Just ah, go in, and don't look at anything, sit down, do your business, wipe, all the while not looking at anything. DON'T LOOK!"

"Right," James said sprinting to the bathroom before any accidents could occur. Shutting his eyes tightly he pulled down Lily's skirt squatting so as not to touch the toilet seat. _You never know what could be on it. _

He did his business quickly, wiping, flushing, and pulling up the skirt. As he was buttoning the top, he opened his eyes, and exited the stall.

He stuck his hands in the basin and opened the tap, scrubbing his hands thoroughly. But as he was walking over to dry his hands a 6th year girl, Macey Collins walked in. "You don't mind do you? I need to change and the dorm is a MESS!" she said, rolling her eyes and smiling.

Before James could say anything the girl had pulled off her shirt. On top of that, she was standing right in front of the towel rack, AND he had forgotten his wand so he couldn't dry that way. _Screw it, who cares about wet hands? I'm getting out of here. _Before he could leave…

"Does it look unusually red here?" the girl asked.

"Hmmm?" James said, staring at the floor.

"Right here!" the girl said, gesturing at a spot on her bare shoulder.

_I may be a lot of things but I'm NOT a pervert! _He thought, assuring himself. Quickly, he glanced up staring at only the spot she was pointing at.

"Uh just a little," he said it seemed to be rubbed slightly raw.

"Darn, I just got this new bra and it's KILLING me, that's why I came in here, to change it!" she said wincing and rubbing her shoulder cautiously. "It's especially painful around the assets you know?"

James nodded at the floor trying to look sympathetic just as Macey moved away from the rack. He made a lunge for the towel causing Macey to stare at him. "Uh… Sorry!" James said, making a run for it.

A/N: James' first encounter and he hasn't done anything stupid. Review and tell me what you think!


End file.
